


dirty mind, dirty mouth, pretty little head

by spaloon



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice Angel Learns A Lesson ASMR, Alice Has A Tail (Universal Constant), F/F, Finger Fucking, Guardian Angel AU, Malice Finally Tops, Multiple Orgasms, POV Second Person, descriptions of organ removal, dissection tables are very useful as it turns out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaloon/pseuds/spaloon
Summary: Alice must think it's so funny, ruining your hard work. Well, you’ll show her. You’ll wipe that smug little grin right off her face.





	dirty mind, dirty mouth, pretty little head

 “Alice, _must_ you hover over me like a Grim Spectre of Death? Don’t you have something better to do?”

 It was rare, now that Alice was around, that anything amounting to progress was made on Level 9. Even when you managed to sink your claws into a Boris, or small game like one of the Butcher Gang, there the prying little Angel was to shove her perfect nose in your business. It didn’t make you… _angry_ , per se, to see her hovering around- certainly she served as a reminder for what your efforts were for. No, it was how the angel acted and spoke to you when she did that was the problem. It was as if it was her _job_ to frustrate you beyond belief.

 “Aw, but doll, ya know how much I love to watch a woman work!” Alice, ever curious, sits across from you at the operating table with her head in her hands, absentmindedly kicking her legs. Her long, spaded tail flicks back and forth behind her like a curious cat, and you can't help watching it from the corner of your eye. “Besides, it gets so borin’ around here… A gal can only watch the same ‘toons so many times.”

 On the slab of metal between you is an unconscious Piper, strapped down with thick leather bonds. One of the few creatures you managed to catch in your web without Alice getting in the way. You lift your scalpel to the monster with a scowl. “Well, if you insist on being nosey, at least keep your mouth shut while you are. This is delicate work.”

 “I’ll be quiet as a mouse, angel’s honor!” She made quite a show of pretending to zip up her lips and throw away the key. You only roll your eyes. As much as she tried, Alice never _was_ one for patience.

 For a moment the room fell silent, save for the pumping of machinery, the clink of your tools, and soft, content humming while you worked. Removing the inky organs of the vermin that roamed the halls took focus and a steady hand- luckily, you lacked neither. Thirty years of practice made sure of that. Slowly, as the feeling of Alice’s eyes locked on you became easier to bare, you work your knife down the dripping black flesh of your quarry. Incisions were always the easiest part, though dealing with the unstable bodies of Butcher Gang members was always a pain. One wrong move and they would be reduced to puddles.

 You’d much prefer to cut open a Boris, but they came few and far between nowadays... and, after all, it made Alice upset. She became just _unbearable_ when she was upset.

 Fixated on your task, it takes until it’s twitching on your knee to realize something has been crawling up your leg. It's long, smooth, and thin as a whip, curling around your calf slowly, and you nearly scream.

Containing yourself, your fist tightens around your scalpel and you duck under the table to see what was stupid enough to get so close- only to find nothing but your counterpart’s legs.

 “What’sa matter, Alice?” You hear the angel ask. Your eyes narrow. Once you’re sure there’s nothing creeping about, you straighten up, shaking your head.

 “Ah… I’m just… imagining things,” you sigh, running a hand through your hair. Maybe you were- you never knew anything to move that fast, and after all, this place did do strange things to the mind.

 “Well if this place is good for one thing, it’s givin’ someone the willies!” chirps Alice, as if reading your thoughts.

 “Mm. You’re not wrong.”

 Once you settle back down you return to the task at hand; eager, for once, to be finished. Under normal circumstances you quite enjoyed the process, drawing out your knife’s strokes like paint on a canvas, wringing out every bit of use a corpse could give you. But the angel’s watchful eyes, all perfect and pure black, never flinching… they made you nervous. They always had, and something about the way she looks at you, especially at _this_ moment, puts you on edge.

 That in mind, the second time you feel something crawl up your calf, you know _exactly_ what it is.

 “Alice.”

 “Yes?” the angel hums innocently, looking up at you underneath her long lashes.

 “Keep that tail to yourself or you’re going to lose it.” You glare at her from across the table, fingers digging into Piper’s chest and splitting skin. The travel of Alice’s tail stopped right below your knee again, softly twitching against your skin.

 She blinks and tilts her head with a confused smile, her fangs glinting in the fluorescent light. “I dunno what ya mean! I’m sittin’ pretty as a peach over here.”

 With a huff, you duck under the table once more only to see the source of your ire swaying at Alice’s hips. Almost as if it were teasing you. You can only grimace, turning back to your work. “You really are a _demon_. You know that, don’t you?”

 Alice pouts and crosses her arms, playing up her innocence. “Golly, can’t a gal enjoy a nice view without bein’ accused of some kinda funny business?”

 “ _I_ _nsufferable little beast,”_ you mutter, and plunge your fist back into Piper’s chest. Well, fine. If Alice doesn’t want to acknowledge it, then neither will you. Eventually she’ll get bored and move on to something else and you can finally work unhindered. You can feel her simpering smile sear your flesh as you duck your head and engross yourself back in the task at hand, desperate to ignore her.

 Of course, it isn’t long before you notice it once again, slithering against you like a snake. Gritting your teeth, you grab a saw and dig through yellow, rotting ribcage. The tail is sleek and cool to the touch, and your skin prickles at the sensation of it traveling farther and farther up your leg.

  _All you needed was the heart, you were so close now-_ the organ still lay beating in it’s cavity, fresh and wet. Her tail slinks up to your thigh and you suck in a breath, hands starting to tremble as you lift your scalpel again. The more progress you make the bolder she gets, and while you slice through tendon she’s moved underneath your skirt, you can feel the dead ink that makes up your disfigured face begin to drip, down your chin, dark black blood bubbles against your fingers-

 “What's the matter, sweetheart...?” Alice cooes with a smile, her hands folded under her chin, “You’re all hot n’ bothered.” You hate how right she is, and you absolutely _despise_ how weak you get when she touches you. Years and years of nothing, and now this foolish girl saunters into your life and gives you _something-_ it just wasn’t _fair_.

 The spade curls between your legs and the shock of it makes your hand slip just enough to pierce the thumping white heart with your scalpel. Ink oozes fast from the wound, and all you can do is stare as the thing begins to rot far to quickly for you to stop it.

 You curse and bring your fist down on the table - at Alice, the corpse, and most of all yourself, for letting that little _devil_ get the better of you. She’s looking at you with the sweetest, most sugariest smile you’ve ever seen. You’ve never wanted to gut something more.

 “You- you little _wretch-_ ” You snarl, voice cracking. Struggling to contain your anger, you pick up your scalpel and jab it in her direction with a sneer. “Do you have any _idea_ how much work you’ve cost me?”

 “Oh come on, toots, you n’ I both know the Butcher Gang are a dime a dozen,” she hums, not flinching in the slightest. “Ya can’t swing an axe without hittin’ one!”

 She was right- it wasn’t as if they were in short supply, and their hearts are too corrupt to do much good for you anyway. But you’re far too heated at your slip up to care about that. Instead, you shove Piper’s remains to the floor with a grunt and stand up. You’ll show her. You’ll wipe that smug little grin right off her face. “I ought to strap _you_ to the table instead, darling,” you growl, still a few octaves higher than you'd like. “It would save me the trouble.”

 “Aw, but what would ya do without lil’ ol’ me here to keep ya company?” Alice watches you saunter around the table towards her, slowly, but doesn’t make a move. The only creature in this rotting Hell of a prison that didn’t run from the sight of you.

 You’re standing over her now. You never realized how much taller you are, as she looks up at you with her big black eyes. “Mm. Perhaps you’re right,” you say, and let your clawed, inky hand move to her side. Her coy expression softens when you pull her close, your other hand running down her arm. ”I'd _hate_ to miss out on your devious little distractions. And yet…”

 Alice gasps in surprise as you suddenly grab her wrist, pushing her back onto the table. She goes down easily, though you can’t tell if it was her weakness or if she simply trusted you enough to not resist; of course, she was a fool either way. With skilled hands, you quickly bind her arms in leather straps, where Piper’s were just moments earlier. Her halo clinks and chimes against the table before settling above her head at an odd angle. You notice, quickly, that the cold metal against Alice’s bare skin makes her shudder more than your dead ink ever had.

 After pulling the rest of her on the slab, you climb atop as well, steadily, the metal creaking with the effort. Sitting back, your knees on either side of her thighs, you admire your handiwork with a wicked grin. “You’ve seen what I do here, Alice. All the creatures I’ve killed on this very table… The fact that you’ve trusted me for this long must make you the _stupidest_ creature I’ve encountered in this studio yet.”

 “Aw, Susie…” And there she went, calling you by that name you hated so, _so_ much. The only one left in this studio you could stand doing so. Even still, it made your blood boil, and you brace a knee between her gartered thighs and grind it upwards in retaliation. Alice sucks in a breath. There was a damp heat radiating from the spot; you’d barely even touched her and the poor thing was already soaked through. She squirms, turning her head away and biting her lip. “I… I know you’d never do nothin’ to hurt me. If ya wanted to, you woulda done it a long time ago.”

 It was a lie. You were no stranger to fear, both your own and others- and Alice, perfect little Alice, trapped in your grasp, was _afraid_. You can sense it, from the quiver in her voice to the way her body shakes underneath you, no matter how much the woman tried to hide it. That was enough to make you grin, dipping your head low to your angel’s face. Ink from your mangled mouth drips down your chin and leaves little black dots on Alice’s cheek. “Nothing could stop me from changing my mind, you know. You’ve already served yourself up on a silver platter.”

 “Then take me, sweetheart,” she challenges, never daring to look away. “I’ve always been yours.”

 It was insufferable, how the angel could read you like a book. Like she’d called your bluff from the moment it had left your mouth. Alice might have been scared, but she was confident too, even when you could easily take what you wanted.

 Instead, you kiss her to shut her treacherous mouth. She whines against your lips- or what’s left of them- allowing you enough space to push your tongue inside, and you quickly take advantage. It was so rare you were the one doing the kissing, and Alice seemed quite content to let you take the lead, only humming softly as you touch her.

 But she could only sit still for so long. Soon enough you feel her own leg slide up between your thighs, and you’re suddenly made aware just how wet you are, too. You force yourself to pull away with a groan. If you let her put the moves on you now this would be over before it even started; it was all too easy for her to unravel you. Alice looks up at you, confused, lips puffy and smudged with black.

 “My, my, quite the impatient little cherub, aren't we?” You click your tongue in disapproval, tracing her chin with your finger. “I suppose I’ll have to fix that.”

 “ _G-golly…_ ” she breathes, watching you move to tie down her ankles as well, “You really know how to make a gal feel special… n’ all this for my itty bitty ol’ heart? I sure hope it’s worth the trouble.”

 You laugh, pulling the leather taut. “Oh, Alice, what makes you so sure I want that sinful little heart of yours? I think I’ll be happy just to have the pleasure of tearing you apart.” Leaning over her with one hand to hold you up, you allow the other to trail down the angel’s perfect, fragile body. “Oh, but where should I start? Such a difficult choice; I wish I could just eat you right up!” Your claws, still coated in Piper’s blood, leave streaks of ichor on her skin when they hook into her dress. Holding your breath, you tug the hem down just enough to reveal pert grey nipples- but you quickly move on farther below, and find what you were really after: That terrible, twitching little tail of hers. It twists and curls around your fingers and you grin, pulling it up hard between Alice’s legs. “Of course, getting rid of _this_ might make you a little more tolerable.”

 The angel bites her lip to stifle another whine, the bonds that hold her captive preventing her from jerking her hips up. You keep a knee pressed to her damp underwear, and through it, work the length of her tail against her clit. She’s powerless to do anything but make noise, and the soft, sing-song moans are like music to your ears. It’s a moment before Alice can compose herself enough to open her pretty little mouth again. “W-well, you seem like you’re havin’ plenty of f-fun with it…”

 “Mm, yes, I suppose it does have _some_ use,” you purr, letting it curl around your wrist while you continue the motions. Using your other hand, you tilt Alice’s head to the side, exposing her slender white neck, and quickly dip down to pepper it in kisses and nips of teeth. The sensation of her skin on your mangled mouth is so soothing you don’t want to move; every part of the angel was warm to the touch, warm enough that a part of you was afraid you’d melt on top on her. That doesn’t stop you, though, as you continue to blemish her body with dripping ink, stopping to relish the sound she makes when you leave a particularly harsh hickey on her collar. You’re almost sad that no one in the studio is alive to see it.

 “Oh, Susie…” She sighs dreamily when you move lower, to her chest, and raises up to meet your mouth as much as she can. For once you let the wrong name slide; almost even enjoyed the way she said it now, shaking and breathless. The tugging of her tail slows once you preoccupy yourself with her breasts instead, and you eventually release it so you can graze a thumb against her nipple. A shudder wracks her body as soon as you touch her. “O-oh, _goodness_ , your hands are like ice-!”

 “I’m afraid that’s a symptom of being a walking corpse, sweetheart.” You look up at her with a soft snicker, resting your head against her ample chest. For a moment you swear you can feel the frantic beating of her heart. Right within reach… You quickly shove away the thought and instead trace the goosebumps prickling across her breasts with dripping claws, thick ink running down your fingers and leaving long black strands clinging to her skin. “But don’t worry your pretty little head. I know the _perfect_ way to warm this dead ink.”

 Alice perks up beneath you, cautiously curious. “Oh?”

 Kneeling back slightly you raise your head, and she seems surprised when you move to kiss her again. But the gesture only serves as a distraction- as you pull against her mouth your hand travels down once more, to the soaked cotton between her legs. You stroke her folds through the damp, warm fabric, eliciting a yelp and a nip of her fangs on your bottom lip.

 “Oh, g-golly, I, I guess that’s one way you c… could…” Alice trails off, her head tilting back and eyes drifting shut. Rucking her dress up to her hips and pushing the gusset of her underwear to the side, it’s not long before you’ve managed to slip your long black fingers inside. Only two, though you’re certain she’ll be begging for more soon enough. You grin wickedly at the thought. She was overbearingly hot and wet- you could tell she wanted to close her legs around your hand, but still, the straps held her tight. “ _G-gosh_ … Susie, you’re so…”

 You push your fingers in deep, to the knuckle, curling them slightly. Grinding your palm against her clit, you work yourself in and out, slow- agonisingly slow. “My my, Alice, you're soaked through! So quick to melt in my hands...” You tease, and only get a soft whimper in response. Her tail has curled limply around your wrist, trying to direct you, but you don’t ease up. “Tell me, have you ever been touched by an angel? Have you ever been touched at _all?”_ For someone that was always so keen to flirt, you were surprised Alice wasn’t more composed- like she wasn’t used to this level of reciprocation _._ What a pity; A pity it was no one had ever adored her as much as you have.

 It’s a moment before Alice can manage a reply, her hands balling into desperate fists that longed to touch you. To touch anything but stale air. “S… silly, wh, what’s the point if it ain’t by you? You’re… you’re the _perfect_ gal for me, Susie… more perfect th-than, than Heaven itself...”

 Her words send a shiver up your spine and a shock to your gut, and you have to contain a noise of your own. She always did know exactly what to say to turn you on. “Oh, you haven’t seen the Pearly Gates yet, my devilish little angel. But you will soon- if you’re _very_ good.”

 “Ah, _p-please…_ ” she begs against your lips when you lean to kiss her again. “Please, S-Susie, I…” You were almost thankful for her inexperience; though your hands were skilled and dexterous from years and years of precise harvesting, _living_ bodies were so much different than dead ones. If you had any expert knowledge on touching another woman before you’d died, it had certainly been lost to decades in the ink. Of course, if the sounds Alice is making are any indication, you must be doing rather well.

 The jerk of her hips, straining against her bonds, made you wonder if perhaps she was getting close. Her breath comes in short, ragged puffs, and when you redouble your efforts she lets out a sharp cry that shakes you to your core. “What’s that, Alice?” You ask, working your way back down her chest, still stained black and wet with ink. “Speak up, it’s not in character for you to be so quiet.”

 “I-I feel- I feel like I’m gonna see stars any second now, k-keep goin’...” she sighs after a few seconds, confirming your thoughts. You have half a mind to remove your hand entirely, but instead run your tongue and teeth over her nipple and, pulling out slightly, replace your two fingers with three. It earns you another stifled moan. Her tail, which had been weakly tugging at your hand just minutes earlier, gripped at you like a vice now, wrapped all the way up your arm. Tight enough that if you were flesh and blood it might have cut off your circulation. She wouldn’t last much longer like this.

 And finally, with a high pitched, choked gasp of “ _Oh, Susie-!_ ”, she finishes, her entire body shaking underneath yours. It’s quick and agonizing, and you don’t let your hand stay to help her through it, pulling out before she can clamp herself down on you. You want to leave her sensitive for what’s left to come. She peeks an eye at you and opens her mouth to complain, but you quickly press your messy fingers inside it to shut her back up again. There’s a muffled, displeased noise, but Alice takes to it soon enough, rolling her forked tongue around them to clean off the ink as she finishes coming down.

 “How do you taste, Alice?” You voice is low, you're hovering just inches above her and you’ve never felt more warm. Alice only hums around your fingers, scraping fangs against your knuckles. “I’ve been wondering for the longest time, you know. I hope you don’t mind if I find out for myself.”

 Alice looks up at you in confusion, and you release her tongue to allow her to voice it. “W, whaddaya mean? Ya already’ve done so much…”

 With a low, dark chuckle, you sit back on your knees again and compose yourself. You can feel your mangled jaw drip half melted ink down your chin freely, and you wipe it off with your thumb. “Oh, no, my sweet little seraph. I _hardly_ think you’ve earned your freedom yet. You’ve barely learned your lesson.”

 “My lesson…?” Alice asks, still somehow managing to feign innocence even with her body smudged black from your touch.

 “Well how do you think you’ll get back into Heaven in the state you’re in?” Your hands deftly undo the bonds at her ankles, watching her intently with your single eye and a wicked grin. With her legs free you can finally rid her of her underwear and you don’t hesitate, tugging them down her thick thighs and tossing them to the side. The fabric hits a cutout of the angel you’d displayed in the corner of the room with a wet slap, hooking around its horns. “That tail and those hands of yours love to wander; and after all, you and I both know wandering is such a _terrible_ sin. But worry not, dear-” Angling yourself back, you slide your hands up her calves until you reach the crook of her knees and pull up, lifting the entire lower half of her body to your mouth. “Once I’m through with you it won't be a problem much longer. I’m _nothing_ if not merciful.”

 Alice stares up at you wide eyed, surprised and overwhelmed. It’s not something she can do for long, though, because you dive your head down and work her over with your tongue, dragging it across her cunt languidly enough that she’s brought back to quiet whimpers yet again. She’s still sensitive and aching but you’re hungry, starving to taste her, to reduce her to a puddle like she’d done to you so many times before. Her calves are hooked over your horns and her rear is pressed against your chest, allowing you the angle you need to explore every inch of her. Her body’s shaking but you hold her straight, digging claws into the spot where thighs met hip.

 Alice cums once more soon after. It’s quick and without warning and her whole body quivers, another soft sob of your name escaping her lips. The poor girl is already dripping from the first time- the second is against your lips, her thighs clenched tight around your head and tail draped around your shoulders. You can feel it ripple through her body in waves, and you continue your ministrations, never once letting up. The taste may not have been anything special- the same flavor as any creature that came from the machine, acrid rotten ink. But, hers tastes just a bit fresher, you think- anything from your angel was divine, and you savored it as such.

 “S-slow down, doll, _please_ , I c… I can barely keep up…!” Alice begs quietly, desperately, fists clenched. You look up at her, eyes half lidded, and only go faster. It was times like these you were glad there was little use for oxygen now, not needing to break away from your work to breathe. You could keep this up for as long as you’d like. You could keep it up until she couldn’t walk anymore.

 There’s movement around you- her tail, twitching and shaking, snakes its way around your neck tight to pull you even closer- her chest heaves with low, heavy breaths and it's no longer a surprise when you bring about a third, then fourth climax. It’s satisfying, to say the least, watching her writhe against you. You suppose that maybe losing a meager little heart down the line was worth the sight.

 Eventually there’s no more sarcastic little quips or squirming from your angel- once you hit sixth she’s reduced to quiet moans and whispers of “ _S-Susie, please, I can’t-_ ” but she certainly can, and you prove it by wringing two more out of her. Her tail eventually unwinds again, when you think it can’t choke any harder for fear of separating your head from your neck- and decide that perhaps this is a good number to end on. A little joke, perhaps- Alice always did love to make a show about taking you to Cloud Nine.

 After she's finished her last, you finally pull your mouth away, thick ink dribbling down your chin, and lick your lips clean. She has her eyes squeezed tight, only letting them peek open when you lower her aching hips back onto the table. Her lips tremble when you lean down to kiss her one last time, letting the fruits of your labour wash over her tongue yet again. She sighs, sweetly, and you do, too.

 “Well, Alice…?” You mutter, pulling just a hair’s width away. “Did you see Heaven? Was it everything you could have hoped for?”

 Alice is quiet for a moment, still trying to catch her breath. When she finally goes to open her mouth again it’s with a simpering smile and a soft little giggle. “Well, shucks, S-Susie... I think I’m looking at it right now! And, I, I gotta say… It’s quite a sight.”

 You think you feel the dead heart in your chest start to beat when she says that.


End file.
